Research Workshops in Gastroenterology are proposed with the hope that they may facilitate the application of basic techniques and new information to important G.I.- related problems, and to promote direct cooperation between outstanding investigators with basic science skills and investigative gastroenterologists. Furthermore, it is hoped to expose young investigators to outstanding scientists and to informed discussion of the unresolved problems in GI research. It is believed that this will stimulate interest in these areas, and reinforce their determination to pursue careers in academic gastroenterology. The proposed workshops will be organized by the AGA Committee on Research, and funding would be provided in part by the pharmaceutical industry, in part by the AGA, and in part by the NIH if this application is approved and funded. Two workshops per year are proposed, one dealing with a topic of basic research interest and the other with a topic of clinical research interest. The workshops will be held in the fall of the year and will be of three day's duration. Attendance will be largely by invitation, and will be limited to 60 participants. At least 10 - 15 positions will be available to young investigators or advanced postdoctoral trainees who may benefit from the interchange possible in a workshop setting. The membership of the American Gastroenterological Association as well as others interested in research in digestive diseases are keenly aware of the fact that there is an unduly large gap and a prolonged delay in applying basic informaiion already available in other biological systems to disorders of gastrointestinal structure and function. The research workshop concept is viewed as one major way in which this gap may be narrowed by stimulating new ideas and by attracting more research talent into the challenging area of digestive diseases.